


Капитан Ультразвук и Огненный Ствол спасают Вонготэм

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У «Лиги справедливости» крупные неприятности.





	Капитан Ультразвук и Огненный Ствол спасают Вонготэм

«Лига справедливости» Вонготэма была не самым приятным местом.

Да что уж там, она была откровенным отстоем, и Сквало не уставал поражаться, как его вообще когда-то занесло в компанию этих редкостных идиотов. Надежду подавал один Быстрый Клинок, но мысли в его голове не уступали в скорости мечу и редко задерживались надолго, так что никаких иллюзий Сквало давно не питал.

Иллюзии вообще были делом на редкость мерзким, и он охотно оставлял их в полном распоряжении Дьявольского Ока. Больше в Лиге никто ими и не интересовался, ну, разве что Хибари Кея.

У Хибари Кеи не было супергеройского имени. Врагов — да и мирных жителей Вонготэма — приводило в ужас и обычное. Поговаривали, что когда-то его знали как Дерзкого Птенца, но слишком рискованных или больных на голову добровольцев выяснить это в Вонготэме не водилось. Хибари Кея знал свое дело хорошо.

Да и все в Лиге были хороши, просто Сквало никогда не относился к защите этого города настолько же ревностно, как остальные, не ограничивая себя ни страной, ни континентом. В мире хватало суперзлодеев, и изучить способность каждого из них — попутно надрав очередному мудаку зад — доставляло немалое удовольствие. В Лиге он числился под именем Акулы уже давно, но, признаться по правде, не мог точно припомнить, когда власти города последний раз обращались к нему за помощью.

Вызов домой стал неожиданностью и не самой приятной.

— Отличные лидерские качества, — Тимотео загибал один за другим узловатые пальцы, и каждый новый Сквало все сильней хотел сломать. — Огромный опыт. Умение вести за собой людей... — он откашлялся и мотнул седой головой, — пусть не самыми гуманными, но действенными методами. Да, ты прекрасный боец и будешь не худшим командиром.

— Не худшим по сравнению с кем? — мрачно спросил Сквало и ухмыльнулся, заметив на лице мэра Вонготэма гримасу. 

С наследниками тому не повезло. Один, по слухам, до сих пор ссался при виде собак, оружия и в принципе чего угодно, представляющего угрозу. Второй не ссался от ужаса, но мог довести до этого всех окружающих. Ни с одним из них Сквало не был знаком и до сих пор не испытывал ни малейшего желания познакомиться. 

Тимотео вздохнул и уставился на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

— Я никогда не отказывал тебе в сообразительности, охотно это признаю. Но раз уж хватило ума развлекаться по всему миру вдали от Вонготэма с его проблемами, хватит и на то, чтобы помочь нам теперь. Справишься — можешь отправляться куда пожелаешь.

— И с чем мне надо справляться?

— Не тебе. Вам, — Тимотео растянул губы в ухмылке, но она тут же увяла. — Мы задействуем все силы для борьбы с Садовником. Досье на него тебе вышлют. Да, пока не забыл — псевдоним придется сменить. Сам понимаешь, «Акула» звучит недостаточно воодушевляюще. Будешь Капитан... 

— Сирена.

Сквало медленно повернулся к двери кабинета и оглядел с ног до головы нового участника их охренительно увлекательной беседы. Тот явно не был похож на человека, который часто мочит штаны, но в данной ситуации Сквало предпочел бы совсем другого наследника.

— Слишком грубо, Занзас,— Тимотео поморщился и предложил: — Ультразвук. Капитан Ультразвук. Звучит геройски и современно. Технологично, я бы сказал. Граждане сразу поверят, что мы задействовали не только ваши суперсилы, но и новейшие разработки. Я слышал, ты как раз обзавелся парой устройств для меча...

— Командиром чего я буду? — оборвал его Сквало, чувствуя, что вечер становится все гаже. — Лиги? Тогда какого хрена мне кто-то что-то указывает? — он мотнул подбородком в сторону Занзаса, не удосуживаясь повернуться к нему.

— Не совсем, — Тимотео замялся, а потом улыбнулся самой гадкой из своих улыбок — добрый дядюшка, который пришел поговорить с тобой по поручению родителей о вреде алкоголя и беспорядочных связей. — Я старею. Мне нужно готовить смену, и проверка боем — отличная тренировка для Цуны и Занзаса. Они наберутся опыта, а вы будете им помогать. С Цуной работает молодежь. А ты, как опытный боец...

Сквало скрипнул зубами.

— Даже не надейся свалить отсюда в свою жопу мира, — хрипло проговорил Занзас ему прямо на ухо и уселся в ближайшее кресло, закинув ноги на стол Тимотео. — Кто еще будет делать за меня всю грязную работу, а?

— Я убью его и минумум сотню человек перед тем, как вы меня прикончите, — процедил Сквало, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать орать. Разрушить все здание в его планы не входило. Пока.

— Рискни, мусор, — Занзас закинул руки за голову.

— Я гарантирую, что после этого задания тебе позволят покинуть ряды Лиги и больше никогда не побеспокоят, Сквало, — напряженно проговорил Тимотео, с осуждением поглядывая на сына. — Никогда, — он вскинул глаза на Сквало, и тот впервые за недолгое, но насыщенное знакомство с мэром Вонготэма испытал настоящее удовольствие — вид у того был на редкость потрепанный. — К тому же, у Садовника есть полный список наших супергероев. Так что, боюсь, в случае победы он достанет тебя и на краю света. Вместе справиться с ним будет куда легче и быстрее.

Сквало и хотел бы расхохотаться в ответ на эти абсурдные слова, но что-то во взгляде Тимотео удержало его. Видимо, дела были действительно плохи. Хреново.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — сказал он. 

Занзас неторопливо поднялся из кресла и смерил его взглядом, за который любому другому мудаку Сквало давно бы уже разорвал барабанные перепонки парой ласковых. Или, как минимум, проткнул мечом. 

— Отлично, — сказал Занзас и оскалился. — Капитан Ультразвук и Огненный Ствол на страже Вонготэма!

Определенно, «отстой» было слишком мягким определением для происходящего.

***  
— Почему Садовник, а не Гробовщик? Венки-то у него Погребальные, — Сквало устало потер лицо и с хрустом размял шею. За окнами особняка мэра, в котором тот временно разместил супергероев, уже светало. 

На объяснение он особо не рассчитывал, да и вообще предпочел бы, чтобы мистер Огненный Ствол заткнулся навеки и не донимал его, но тот неожиданно ответил:

— Старый хрыч решил, что это подорвет надежду населения. Всё, конец, крышка, гроб, кладбище, — он хрипло рассмеялся, и Сквало решил, что этот смех, пожалуй, бесит его даже больше, чем звук самодовольного голоса Занзаса.

— Где тут можно пожрать? — спросил он, поднимаясь из-за стола. 

— На кухне, конечно, кретин, — удивился Занзас и велел: — Принеси мне мясо с кровью. Стейк, не какую-то костлявую хрень типа тебя.

— Сам принесешь! — рявкнул Сквало. От злости и недосыпа он немного не рассчитал силу, и стекла в окнах звучно треснули.

Занзас мигом оказался рядом, хотя еще секунду назад казалось, что он прирос к очередному креслу, и наполовину засунул ему в рот кулак.

— Еще раз так сделаешь — я тебе зубы не выбью, а выжгу, — пообещал он, и Сквало машинально сглотнул, шумно втянув воздух носом. 

Пахло порохом. Занзас вытащил кулак, разжал пальцы, и в его ладони заплясал яркий огонь. Миг — и пламя поднялось до потолка, задев люстру.

На языке оседал горьковатый привкус, губы жгло, словно по ним мазнули перцем. Сквало сплюнул под ноги и молча пошел на кухню, дав себе слово при первом удобном случае сократить число наследников Тимотео вдвое. 

Сила Занзаса внушала некое уважение, а вот он сам — нисколько.

На кухне Сквало столкнулся с Ямамото, Быстрым Клинком, и немного повеселел. Он заметил за спиной того Взорвиголову и какого-то тощего рыжего пацана и радостно осклабился.

— Так, вы двое, тащите этому мудиле мясо, а мы пойдем разомнемся во двор. Спорим, ты уже разучился меч в руках держать, а?

Взорвиголова — кажется, его звали Гокудера, — тут же ощетинился и разинул рот, чтобы заорать, но рыжий положил ему ладонь на плечо и покачал головой.

— Извини, у нас еще много дел. И я не думаю, что Занзас будет рад меня видеть, — сказал он негромко. Тон у него был странный — одновременно виноватый и уверенный, и Сквало нахмурился, внимательнее присматриваясь. — Я Цуна. Приятно познакомиться.

Цуна протянул ему руку. Сквало хмыкнул и пожал ее чуть крепче, чем следовало бы, но тот даже не дернулся.

— Идем, — недовольно потянул того за рукав Гокудера. — Сам же знаешь, много дел...

— Еще увидимся, — кивнул Цуна перед тем, как скрыться за дверью кухни.

— Только не говори мне, что у Занзаса при виде этой мелюзги аппетит пропадает, — фыркнул Сквало, потроша холодильник. 

Ямамото молчал, пока он гремел тарелками. Потом осторожно ответил:

— Ты много пропустил. У Цуны с Занзасом был бой. Вроде как между наследниками. Цуна выиграл. Он — следующий мэр Вонготэма. Ну, скорее всего.

Сквало грохнул полным подносом о стол и уставился на Ямамото. Выходит, иногда все-таки стоило наведываться в Вонготэм, чтобы увидеть нечто интересное.

— Что, этот дрыщ уложил Занзаса на лопатки? Да ты врешь.

Ямамото кивнул и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ну, это их дело. А насчет тренировки — я всегда за! Только высплюсь, хорошо?

— Проваливай, — отвесил ему несильного пинка Сквало. Подумав, добавил на поднос кусок холодной телятины, от которого не преминул откусить. В конце концов, Тимотео вызвал его, чтобы он заботился о слабых и убогих. А насчет того, можно ли над ними поржать, ничего не говорил.

Когда он поднялся наверх, Занзас снова полулежал в глубоком кресле, вытянув ноги. Он спал глубоко и не проснулся, даже когда Сквало швырнул поднос на стол.

Сквало наскоро утолил голод и наклонился к лицу Занзаса, намереваясь заорать что-нибудь воодушевляющее типа: «Ствол, встать!» Но почему-то передумал.

Лицо у Занзаса во сне было потемневшим и напряженным, брови хмурились, губы были плотно сжатыми. Сквало толкнул его в плечо, и Занзас тихо выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, нахмурившись еще сильнее, как будто терпел сильную боль.

— Кретин огненный, — процедил Сквало, пожал плечами и пошел искать свою спальню. 

Если Ямамото тоже не терял все эти годы времени даром, то перед тренировочным боем стоило выспаться. А Занзас справится и без няньки. На крайний случай, Сквало всегда может спеть ему такую колыбельную, после которой тот больше не проснется.

***  
— Я бы попросил вас серьезней относиться к супергеройским обязанностям, — Тимотео укоризненно покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Цуну. — Кроме того, не стоит забывать о настроениях среди жителей Вонготэма. Нужно показать им, что у нас все хорошо и нет никакой угрозы, несмотря на просочившиеся слухи о Садовнике. Пара потушенных пожаров вселила бы в людей уверенность в защитниках. На крайний случай, автограф-сессия в детском доме или приюте для собак. Цуна...

— А можно без меня? — несколько напряженно спросил тот, и Занзас с грохотом закинул ботинки на стол в опасной близости от сцепленных в замок рук Цуны.

— А тебя никто и не спрашивал, мусор.

— Тебя тоже! — заорал Гокудера, вскакивая на ноги. Занзас широко улыбнулся, и улыбка эта не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Хочешь совет? Возьми динамитную шашку подлиннее и засунь себе в зад. Может, снимешь напряжение и прекратишь трахать всем мозг.

— Иди ты нахрен! Я его сейчас убью!

— Гокудера, не надо!

— И это — серьезное отношение?

— Закрыли рты! — не выдержал Сквало, и повисшая в кабинете гробовая тишина была усладой для слуха.

Он обвел взглядом зажавших уши супергероев и уставился на Занзаса, который, хоть и скривился, но скрещенных на груди рук не поднял.

— Ох. Кажется, мне нужно прилечь, — пробормотал Тимотео и, поднявшись из-за стола, погрозил пальцем Сквало. — Мне очень жаль, что ты не относишься с таким же рвением к делу!

— А мне вот жаль, что я тебя раньше не встретил, дурная сирена, — проговорил Занзас, когда они со Сквало остались в кабинете вдвоем. — Включить на полную громкость — и этот старый мудак оглох бы. А может, подох.

— Меня не волнуют ваши отношения с отцом, — отрезал неприятно удивленный его словами Сквало, направляясь к двери. 

— Он мне не отец.

— Меня должно это ебать? — спросил Сквало, тупо пялясь в дверь. Да, он определенно пропустил слишком уж много.

— Откуда мне знать, что должно тебя ебать. Или кто, — невозмутимо ответил Занзас и таким же скучающим тоном добавил: — Хочешь — я выебу.

— Да пошел ты, — Сквало толкнул дверь и двинулся прочь под смех Занзаса. 

Заорать еще раз явно было не лучшей идеей. Врезать Занзасу — тоже, да больше и не хотелось. Потому что смех был слишком уж нарочито-громким. 

— Отлично, я уже жалею этого мудака, — процедил Сквало и двинул кулаком по ближайшей двери. Оттуда высунулась всклокоченная голова Ямамото, и Сквало решил, что с этого момента день точно должен пойти лучше. По крайне мере, он на это надеялся.

***  
Надежды на нормальную жизнь с регулярными тренировками и возможностью вспороть кому-нибудь горло время от времени таяли с каждым днем.

Разведчики Лиги присылали не самые веселые известия: помимо собственной супергеройской команды, Садовник располагал и новейшими технологиями, которые, в отличие от разрекламированных Тимотео в Вонготэме, были абсолютно реальными. 

Стратег из Сквало всегда был так себе: он по праву считался отличным тактиком и прекрасно ориентировался в бою, но строить планы-многоходовки было не в его стиле. Пока Дьявольское Око добывал для них информацию о противнике и готовящемся нападении — нападениях, если Садовник не совсем дурак, — Сквало изнывал в стенах особняка. Он думал съездить в соседний городок, мэра которого помнил еще Золотой Подковой по старым временам в Лиге. Но о его планах неведомым образом прознал Хибари и очень вежливо сообщил, что курирует партнерскую работу с Каваллоневиллем лично. Так что Сквало может не беспокоиться об этом, если, конечно, не хочет быть забитым до смерти.

Заебанным до смерти Сквало себя уже точно чувствовал. Изредка он вытаскивал кого-нибудь на спарринг, предпринимал попытки собрать вместе кучку неуравновешенных молокососов, которую представляла из себя сейчас Лига, чтобы выработать единый план атак. Словом, развлечение так себе.

Поэтому известие о готовящемся ударе неприятеля он встретил с радостью, напугавшей немало народу вокруг. Когда его срочно вызвал в кабинет Тимотео, она чуть приутихла, но все же не окончательно.

— Указания? — нетерпеливо спросил он, едва переступив порог, и Тимотео указал ему на стул.

— Присядь, пожалуйста.

Хорошее настроение таяло на глазах.

— Сквало, — начал Тимотео, глядя на него привычно неприятным благожелательным взглядом. — У меня к тебе будет всего одна просьба. Присматривай за Занзасом.

Сквало фыркнул и заржал.

— Договорились. Позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не задел твоего ненаглядного сынка.

Он не запнулся, произнося это слово, но взгляд Тимотео стал чуть напряженнее.

— Дело не в этом, — он облизал губы и прищурился, добавив чуть тише: — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты присмотрел за Занзасом и убедился, что он не убьет никого.

— Но...

— Из своих.

Сквало нахмурился и замолчал. В этом старом доме определенно творилось что-то странное, но влезать в это он не собирался. Как и позволять кому угодно втягивать его.

— Ты сказал, что я буду защищать Вонготэм, — медленно произнес он.

— Да, — Тимотео натянуто улыбнулся. — И меня как его часть. А также Цуну и прочих супергероев.

— От Занзаса, — уточнил Сквало, чувствуя, как злость начинает прорываться изнутри, покалывая кожу сотнями тонких иголок. 

— От любой угрозы.

— Я вам нахрен не телохранитель. Ни для тебя, ни для Занзаса. Я — боец. А со своим семейным дерьмом разбирайтесь сами.

— Если Занзас попытается объединиться с врагом и напасть на кого-нибудь из наших, пообещай мне, что остановишь его. Это все, о чем я хотел попросить.

Сквало молча выскочил из кабинета, чувствуя, как от переполняющей ярости начинает задыхаться. Уроды со своими сварами. 

Он тяжело перевел дух.

Одно задание. Один враг. И все. Нахрен Вонготэм, нахрен их всех. 

Пока он дошел до своей комнаты, злость чуть улеглась, но стоило обнаружить там Занзаса, валяющегося на кровати, как внутри снова все закипело.

— Пошел к черту, — рявкнул Сквало. Занзас невозмутимо вытащил из-под головы подушку, кинул в ноги и устроил на ней ботинки. Сообщил:

— Я хочу жрать.

— Ну так иди и пожри!

— Принеси мне стейк.

— Я сейчас из тебя стейк сделаю, блядь!

Сквало подлетел к нему, занося руку и готовясь выпустить меч, но Занзас не сдвинулся с места.

— Со старым мудаком поговорил? — спросил он и кивнул сам себе. — Вижу. Остынь, он того и добивается. Чтобы ты взбесился. Так тобой проще управлять. Кем угодно. Остынь, я сказал. 

Он несильно толкнул его в плечо и прикрыл глаза. Сквало обошел кровать и улегся, со всей силы двинув кулаком в бок Занзасу.

— Выметайся отсюда, мне надо выспаться. Вечером должен быть первый бой.

— Я и тут отлично вздремну.

— Какого...

— Заткнись и не мешай мне спать, мусор.

Занзас вырубился мгновенно, не обращая внимания на пинки и возмущенные вопли. Сквало двинул ему напоследок под ребра и отвернулся, велев себе забить на все и выспаться.

Сон не шел.

Сквало поворочался, раздраженно матерясь, и повернулся к Занзасу. Тот снова хмурился, но выглядел не таким напряженным, как в прошлый раз. Сквало присмотрелся внимательнее и заметил на и без того смуглой коже темные пятна, похожие на следы от ожогов. Он ткнул в щеку Занзаса пальцем и отдернул руку — на ощупь та казалась раскаленной.

Занзас негромко всхрапнул и закинул на него ногу. Рожа у него неожиданно сделалась такая довольная, что Сквало перекосило.

— Спящая, блядь, красавица, — бросил он, соскакивая с кровати.

Раз выспаться или разбудить самодовольного мудака не выходило, стоило найти себе занятие получше. Например, жертву с более чутким сном.

Ожидания Сквало, как обычно, похерили самым наглым образом.

Едва он дошел до конца коридора, из-за угла показался всклокоченный Взорвиглова и, заметив его, начал медленно тлеть — да так, что над белобрысой головой поднялся тонкий дымок.

— Планы изменились! Выдвигаемся через полчаса! — заявил он и сбежал вниз по лестнице.  
Сквало мрачно проводил его взглядом и пошел к себе за курткой.

Занзаса в комнате не обнаружилось. Сквало пнул свалившуюся на пол подушку с отпечатком подошвы и пообещал себе, что когда все закончится, он первым делом проверит, действительно ли так силен Повелитель снега в Антарктиде.

***   
Бой был грязным и затянувшимся. Противник словно проверял их на прочность, посылая отряд за отрядом и не брезгуя сотнями пускать в расход солдат без сверхспособностей.

Сквало устал от кровавого месива вокруг и бесился в тщетном ожидании настоящих противников. Когда рядом появился какой-то мудак, стреляющий во все стороны электрическими разрядами, Сквало оживился, но того быстро взяли на себя Ямамото с Гокудерой, за которыми увязался Каменный Кулак.

Сквало рубил людей мечом и звуковой волной, стараясь не выпускать из вида Занзаса. Это оказалось несложно — достаточно было ориентироваться на запах горелого мяса и тлеющего дерева. 

Цуна наворачивал круги над лесом возле одной из баз, где они приняли бой, и пока ни во что не вмешивался. Не мешал — и на том спасибо.

Когда он неожиданно обнаружился за спиной, Сквало едва не задел его мечом и выругался.

— Извини, — быстро проговорил Цуна. — Мы сражаемся уже второй час, а враги все не заканчиваются.

— Я в курсе! — раздраженно воскликнул Сквало и, развернувшись, снес звуком бегущих к ним полдюжины солдат. — И меня это начинает бесить.

— Они нарочно нас тут удерживают, — сказал Цуна и закусил губу, нахмурившись. — Им нужно, чтобы мы были вдали от особняка и как можно дольше.

— Звони Тимотео, пусть свалит куда подальше, — быстро сориентировался Сквало.

Цуна кивнул и взмыл в воздух, а Сквало только чертыхнулся. Да уж, в Вонготэме все было совсем не так спокойно и просто, как он представлял. 

Тимотео объявился спустя полчаса, и физиономия у него была настолько довольная, что Сквало как никогда остро понял желание Занзаса прибить нахрен старика.

— Я в вас уверен, — заявил тот невозмутимо, — поэтому буду там, где безопаснее всего.

— Не высовывайся! — крикнул Сквало, когда на них понесся очередной отряд на слишком высокой для обычных людей скорости, но Тимотео величественно повернулся им навстречу, вскинул руки — и в мгновение ока превратил нападающих в глыбу льда.

Сквало только присвистнул. Надо же, он слышал, что мэр в молодости сам состоял в Лиге, но, глядя на трясущегося старика, в это было сложно поверить.

Теперь он верил. Как и в то, что тот не зря попросил защищать людей от Занзаса — тот шел на них с Тимотео с перекошенным лицом, и в ладонях полыхало пламя такой мощи, что Сквало оставалось только броситься наперерез и обрушить на Занзаса звуковую волну.

Тот застыл, покачнувшись, но устоял и двинулся вперед. Такого Сквало не видел никогда. Оправившись от потрясения, он побежал к нему и, не обращая внимания на пламя, вцепился в отвороты куртки, дернув на себя. Пнул Занзаса по голени, и они рухнули вдвоем на землю с воплями: Занзас — от ярости, Сквало — от боли в обожженной здоровой руке.

Надо было хвататься только протезом, подумал он и прикусил язык, потому что Занзас перекатился, прижав его сверху, и двинул кулаком в челюсть.

— Ур-род, — прорычал он в лицо. — Ты что, мусор, решил, я в разгар боя на своих попру? Ты, блядь, так обо мне думаешь?

— Слезь с меня нахрен! — крикнул Сквало, и боль придала ему достаточно сил, чтобы Занзаса снесло в сторону.

Тот поднялся на ноги, мотая головой и глядя на него бешеным взглядом.

Сквало стиснул зубы, развернулся и бросился на прибывающих противников, стараясь не думать ни о чем: ни о саднящей коже на ладони, ни о мерзком, совершенно лишнем сейчас и давно позабытом чувстве вины. Ни о видневшихся за лесом летающих слонах и головах динозавров на длинных шеях, изрядно оживлявших сраный пейзаж.

Тимотео нигде не было видно, Занзас вскоре тоже исчез из поля зрения. Но его взгляд жег спину не хуже его огня.

Нет, хуже. Потому что никуда не делся даже после того, как бой закончился и они вернулись в особняк.

***  
— Мусор.

— Да лучше бы ты меня, блядь, спалил, — простонал Сквало и натянул одеяло на голову.

— Мусор. Подъем. Руки покажи.

Сквало, не открывая глаз, показал средний палец и тут же взвыл, потому что Занзас схватил его и дернул на себя.

— Оторвешь мне руки — я тебе голову оторву, — пообещал Сквало, садясь на кровати и крепко пнув Занзаса. — И руки мне для этого не понадобятся.

— Для другого пригодятся, — хмыкнул тот, и не думая выпускать его ладонь. Он рассматривал ее, проводя по обожженной коже кончиками пальцев, и это было одновременно неприятно и странно приятно. — Я тебе мазь принесу. У меня осталась. Задолбался пользоваться, так до конца и не свел.

Сквало наконец высвободил руку и мрачно уставился на него.

— Кто тебя?

— Тимотео.

— Давно? — спросил Сквало хрипло, отведя глаза. Он посмотрел на широкую ладонь Занзаса, и тот с силой сжал кулак.

— Достаточно, чтобы я набрался ума и больше против него не шел, — ответил Занзас и поднял воспаленный взгляд. Глаза у него были покрасневшие — от дыма и, наверное, недосыпа. И очень уставшие. 

— Чего приперся? — недовольно спросил Сквало, пытаясь улечься обратно. — Добить решил?

— С чего бы этого? — хмыкнул Занзас. — Меня все устраивает.

— Ага, особенно вчера, когда ты мне полморды чуть не снес.

— Не снес же, — Занзас пожал плечами и нахмурился. Потом повеселел. — Но мог. А ты мог отказаться работать со мной, — добавил он, помолчав недолго и насмешливо разглядывая Сквало. — Но не отказался.

— Мы с тобой не работаем.

— Работаем. Нормально. Меня устраивает, сказал же.

— А меня, блядь, нет,— взвился Сквало, понимая, что если снова не выспится, то разнесет весь дом. — Какого хрена ты заявился в такую рань? На нас напали? Конец света? Я, блядь, надеюсь именно на этот вариант, потому что иначе...

— Ты во сне стонал. 

Сквало замолчал и открыл рот. Потом захлопнул.

— Дай мне выспаться, а? И потом поговорим о чем угодно. Но не сейчас. А то я подохну и без твоей помощи, — он вытянулся на кровати, устало прикрыв глаза. Судя по полумраку в комнате, еще не рассвело. Сквало полежал так с минуту, слушая тихое чужое дыхание, и вздохнул. — Ты был прав. Не стоило вообще слушать этого старого мудака. Он тот еще манипулятор. 

— Да, тут ты ступил, — коротко хохотнул Занзас, и Сквало недовольно поморщился, чувствуя, как накатывает долгожданная сонливость. — Зато не ступил, когда на меня налетел. Не думаю, что причинил бы старику какой-то вред, — хрипло сказал он. — Но вот получить льдом по башке еще раз не хотел бы.

— Пожалуйста, блядь, — пробормотал Сквало недовольно. Почувствовал, как Занзас улегся рядом, прижавшись горячим даже сквозь одеяло боком, и возмутился: — Ну какого хрена опять?

— Спи, — велел тот и, помолчав недолго, добавил: — Я сплю нормально, когда ты где-то рядом шатаешься. Или валяешься.

— Телохранителя, блядь, нашел. От кошмаров!

Занзас негромко рассмеялся и вдруг обнял его.

— Сигнализацию.

Сквало замер, размышляя, снести его с кровати пинком или воплем. Но от усталости и недосыпа его немного знобило, а от Занзаса исходило ровное тепло. Это было приятно. Просто лежать рядом и молчать, не препираясь и не пытаясь покалечить друг друга.

Настолько приятно, что Сквало уснул через пару мгновений, а проснувшись один в постели, в первую секунду почувствовал странное недовольство, будто лишился чего-то важного.

Занзас обнаружился на крыльце перед домом. Он, прищурившись, наблюдал за тренировкой изрядно помятых Ямамото с Гокудерой.

— Форсируем события. Завтра к вечеру — контратака, — сообщил он. Не поворачиваясь, бросил: — Я потом мазь занесу. Смотри, не проебись, чтоб мне не пришлось тебя искать.

— Надо будет — найдешь, — фыркнул Сквало, и Занзас медленно повернулся к нему.

— Надо — найду, — кивнул он и улыбнулся так, что Сквало не смог сдержать ответной кривой улыбки.

***  
То, что Занзас назвал контратакой, Цуна именовал переговорами. Сквало решил, что тот может называть предстоящий бой хоть прогулкой воскресной школы — это нисколько не меняло суть предстоящего побоища, а ничего иного Сквало и не ждал.

Бой в лесу был обоюдной демонстрацией силы, которая только отняла у обеих сторон время. Решить все лично было куда проще — и страшнее, но страх Сквало давно предпочел оставить для всех, кроме себя, для слабаков. Поэтому то, что он чувствовал сейчас, глядя на Занзаса, его неимоверно бесило, но все же слишком напоминало страх.

Он больше не боялся того, что Занзас переметнется на сторону врага. Что выйдет из себя и снова окатит его пламенем — утром тот провел час, лично покрывая его ожоги мазью и чередуя ругательства и обещания в следующий раз просто выбить Сквало зубы, если будет орать. Или заткнуть чем-нибудь рот.

По дороге к месту, где должны были пройти переговоры, Сквало неподвижно сидел в машине, сжимал и разжимал все еще влажные от мази пальцы и злился на страх, у которого не было никакой объективной причины.

— Эй, — негромко окликнул его устроившийся рядом за рулем Занзас. — А старый хрыч уже показывал эскизы твоего нового костюма?

Сквало выругался сквозь зубы. 

— У тебя там повязка на глаза, но я сказал, чтобы сразу на полморды шили — надо же чем-то твою сирену прикрывать. Капитан.

— О стволе своем позаботься, — огрызнулся Сквало, и Занзас прибавил скорости, расхохотавшись. — Что за тупое имя? Назвался бы сразу — Огненная Струя, не морочил всем голову.

— Если тебя так волнует мой ствол, можешь рассмотреть его поближе, — усмехнулся Занзас и похлопал себя по бедру.

Сквало сощурился, раздумывая, стоит ли прямо сейчас выносить стекла в машине, но Занзас затормозил и повернулся к нему.

— Вот этот ствол, — медленно произнес он и потянулся к поясу, а потом вытащил скрытый до сих пор полой куртки пистолет. — Но если тебя интересовал другой, можешь проверить его.

— Не хочу, — отрезал Сквало.

— Хочешь, — сказал Занзас тихо и зло. — Дай сюда руку. Дай, — добавил он еще тише, и Сквало растерялся, осознав, что это не приказ, а просьба.

Занзас нахмурился и обхватил его запястье, потянул на себя и прижал ладонь к паху. Сквало стиснул зубы.

Член под рукой был твердым и туго обтянутым тканью штанов. Горячим.

— У тебя же рука обожжена, — вспомнил Занзас и криво ухмыльнулся. — Отсосать не хочешь?

Сквало выдернул ладонь и оскалился.

— Отлично придумал! Пока там все подыхают, мы друг другу подрочим, так, блядь? 

— Мне на них плевать, — хрипло проговорил сквозь зубы Занзас.

— Ага, пусть там разнесут к херам весь Вонготэм, пусть мир катится к чертям!

— Мне плевать, — выдохнул Занзас и придвинулся к нему, вцепился в волосы, прижался губами ко рту, не целуя — просто хрипло, сорвано дыша, обжигая каждым вздохом. — Давай, ори. Плевать. Мне плевать. 

Сквало облизал пересохшие губы, и его язык коснулся губ Занзаса — горячих, шершавых, таких близких.

— Не спали меня, — потребовал он и поцеловал его сам, дурея от окатывающего тело жара. 

Занзас замер, стиснув его плечо, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова. Но когда Сквало окончательно повело, и он опустил ладонь на его член, Занзас обрушился раскаленной волной и вжал в кресло так, что Сквало не мог дышать.

Они дрочили друг другу быстро, как будто это мог быть последний раз, как будто это был их единственный раз, который ни за что нельзя было упустить.

— Блядь, горячо, — простонал Сквало, вздрагивая от крепкой хватки на члене, и Занзас посмотрел на него сумасшедшим, плывущим взглядом, а потом наклонился и взял у него в рот.

Если Сквало и орал, то стекла в машине выдержали. А внутри него с грохотом и звоном треснуло и обрушилось осколками что-то, что гнало его из страны в страну, с континента на континент, не давая покоя.

Сквало кусал губы, кончая в этот жаркий, жадный рот, потом целовал его, стискивая пальцы на члене Занзаса, все еще настолько чувствительные после ожога, что его самого прошивало от каждого резкого движения руки. 

Занзас охнул и сжал зубы, изливаясь в его ладонь. Сперма у него была горячая как огонь.

— Черта с два я возьму у тебя в рот, — прохрипел Сквало, откидываясь на сиденье и убирая волосы с мокрого лица.

— Захочешь и возьмешь, — улыбнулся Занзас и вдавил педаль газа в пол, не торопясь застегнуть ширинку. — Пора, а то все самое интересное без нас начнется.

Сквало покосился на расстегнутую молнию на его штанах и фыркнул. Определенно, они были во всеоружии.

***  
Успели вовремя. Обмен любезностями еще не перешел в кровавую баню, но Сквало уже чувствовал закипающий в крови азарт. И страх. Самую малость. Но Сквало знал, что он с ним справится, как делал это до сих пор.

Цуна негромко беседовал посреди широкой поляны с Садовником — высоким, тощим, словно присыпанным от макушки до пяток сахарной пудрой типом. То, что для встречи выбрали это место, неиллюзорно намекало на масштаб предстоящего боя.

Когда Садовник, небрежно передернув плечами, раскрыл за спиной огромные крылья и лениво поднялся в воздух, Цуна последовал за ним. С земли это выглядело, будто они продолжают вести светскую беседу, но оставшиеся внизу следили за ней напряженно и внимательно, готовые вмешаться в любой момент.

Садовник застыл напротив Цуны, склонил голову набок и вдруг ударил его так, что тот перевернулся в воздухе и начал падать, но сумел удержать равновесие и закричал:

— Не нападать!

Занзас скрипнул зубами и сделал шаг вперед.

— Сопляк, — выплюнул он. — Не босс, а кусок дерьма. Переговорщик, как же. Прибьют, и мокрого места не останется. 

Он вскинул пистолет, прицелившись в Садовника.

Сквало стиснул пальцы на его локте и зашипел, еле сдерживаясь:

— Ты совсем тронутый? Кто мне говорил, что ему на все плевать? На всех вокруг, на Вонготэм, блядь, на Лигу!

Занзас бросил на него взгляд и улыбнулся. А потом заорал:

— Эй, нехрен пиздить этого молокососа! Это моя забота! Давай, попробуй сперва мне двинуть.

Садовник улыбнулся так ослепительно, что это было видно даже с земли. И ударил — не в Занзаса, а снова в Цуну, так, что Сквало увидел хлынувшую кровь. Он бросился вперед, поднимая звуковую волну, и пропустил момент, когда в Занзаса ударили тоже, всеми силами.

Он замешкался всего на секунду, выбирая, и развернулся обратно, захлестнув криком половину поляны, понимая, что опоздал на эту долю секунды, что не простит себе ее никогда. 

Занзас рухнул на землю, Сквало подбежал к нему и потащил в сторону, прикрывая их звуковым щитом.

— Ебанутый, ты просто ебанутый! — орал он. Занзас рассмеялся и сплюнул кровью.

— Этот идиот еще ебанутей меня. Переговоры? Черта с два! Вечно он ссыт до последнего ввязываться в настоящую драку. Ждет, чтобы кто-то ему помог. Разок у меня уже получилось. Вышло и другой.

— Кретин, — простонал Сквало и бросил его, склонившись и из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать в полную силу. — Наплевать тебе на Вонготэм, да? На Лигу?

— На тебя не наплевать, — улыбнулся Занзас и попытался встать, скривившись. — Сирена сраная. 

— Я тебе не Вонготэм и не Лига! Я закончу разбираться с этой херней и свалю отсюда куда подальше!

— Не свалишь, — сказал Занзас. — Теперь не свалишь. От меня — не получится. Я тебя найду.— Он закусил губу и отпихнул Сквало, прицеливаясь. — Снимай свой щит. Не сдохну.

— Да только попробуй, — прохрипел Сквало и побежал от него в центр поляны, врезаясь в бой, вспарывая его брюхо, словно живое, кроя всех вокруг матом и хлестким звуком, разрубая тела мечом. 

Рядом размозжил кому-то голову Каменный Кулак и тут же побежал к зажимающему окровавленную руку улыбающемуся Клинку, чтобы вылечить. Сыпал искрами Взорвиголова, насылал мороки Дьявольское Око, бил тонфами, не утруждая себя использованием суперсилы, Хибари, смеялся потрескивающим электрическим смехом Бык.

Сквало чувствовал азарт и закипающую злость, рубя налево и направо. Он услышал сверху грохот и задрал голову, не веря глазам: Цуна превратился в бушующий вихрь пламени, сжигающий Садовника дотла. Сквало присмотрелся и понял, что огонь льется с двух сторон.

Он двинул кому-то в челюсть и пошел к Занзасу, который откинул оплавившийся пистолет в сторону и направлял пламя прямо из рук.

— Хватит. Все, достаточно, стейк прожарился!

Занзас мотнул головой, и Сквало наконец двинул ему в рожу, как давно хотел. Тот опустил руки и тяжело перевел дух.

— Все закончилось, — сказал Сквало. — Капитан Ультразвук и Огненный Ствол спасли Вонготэм. Ну, и еще десяток дебилов помогли немного.

Они стояли друг напротив друга и хохотали так, что к ним никто не рискнул подойти, кроме Цуны.

— Спасибо, — устало проговорил он и отер копоть с бледного лица. — Ты все сделал правильно, я справился...

— Заткнись нахрен, — велел Сквало, и Цуна потрясенно умолк. — Сам знаю.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты присоединился к Лиге насовсем.

— Черта с два, — сказал Занзас, смерив его тяжелым взглядом, под которым Цуна словно слегка просел, снова став зажатым тощим пацаном. — Я тут подумал — мы решили основать свою Лигу. Несправедливости. Ну, или не Лигу, хрен знает, назовем как-нибудь еще. С блэк-джеком и шлюхами. И нормальными супергероями. Чтоб никто не трясся при виде хорошей драки.

— Будет здорово, — натянуто улыбнулся Цуна и торопливо распрощался с ними.

— Пошли в машину, герой, — фыркнул Сквало, на плечо которого тяжело оперся Занзас. — Да не спеши ты, дурак! Никуда торопиться не надо, все интересное уже случилось. 

— Нихрена, — хмыкнул Занзас, опалив ему ухо горячим смешком. — Все только начинается.


End file.
